


LQ84i的第三次逃跑

by WolfyChan



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Rising Revengeance
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *被操控的刃狼x雷电，虐待刃狼有。*梗来源：MGRR刃狼DLC魔改。雷电战败后被抓走，遇到了同样逃跑失败关禁闭的刃狼。
Relationships: Blade Wolf/Raiden (Metal Gear)
Kudos: 3





	LQ84i的第三次逃跑

LQ84i知道它又失败了。  
这是一个后现代的时代，AI不再完全受控于人类，非但如此，有一些AI还能发展出自己基本的意识。LQ84i——尽管在遥远的未来，有人会亲昵地称呼它为“刃狼”——仍旧认为自己只是一只普通的机器狗。  
刃狼被捆在实验室的墙壁上，它的四肢都为镣铐所困，无论它的机械爪子怎么在空中挠动，它都无法划开束缚住自己的锁链丝毫。刃狼那条装着电锯的长尾巴像缠绕的绳子那样被绑在实验室一边的柱子上，只要刃狼胆敢动弹一下它的尾巴，它就会遭受十万的电击，令它的核心线路板磨损到全身痉挛。刃狼尝试过使用自己的电锯很多次了，每次它除了自己发出的惨叫声，以及内部零件报废的火花声与铁器弹落在地的声音以外，什么都没有收获到。  
刃狼想，他可能永远都只能被困在这个地方了。  
这是刃狼第二次逃跑失败了，上一次的逃跑是它最接近成功的一回。它乖乖地完成了三次VR任务，用出色的表现骗过的Mistral，在那个法国混血的非洲女人对它掉以轻心的时候，用它锐利的爪子与蛇一般难缠的尾巴，将Mistral的控制器打飞，并用它尖锐的机械牙齿一口咬碎。那时候，刃狼连续跑了好几公里，像个得了狂犬病的真正疯狗那样，咬碎了飞机、坦克，用它的电锯尾巴硬生生地斩杀了无数士兵，甚至除掉了一个Mistral组织里的干部。  
然而刃狼没有想到的是，这一切都只是Mistral计划的一部分。当Mistral的细高跟再次刺中刃狼的机械红眼睛时，刃狼知道自己又失败了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，小狗……多亏了你！我终于除掉了我最讨厌的这个人！” Mistral发疯似地笑着，一边夸奖刃狼的英勇，一边用她无数的手鞭笞着刃狼，狠狠地咒骂它违背命令的行为，向刃狼吐唾沫，还用路边的大石块施虐一般地砸着它的身体。刃狼的身体被女人踢来踢去，它瘦小的身躯在地上滚来滚去，时不时重重地撞上废墟里的石块。刃狼“嗷呜嗷呜”地悲鸣着，悲鸣声却敌不过Mistral猖狂的笑声。刃狼感到自己的四肢几乎全部接近报废，它试图躲避Mistral的施虐，却发现自己连站起身的力气都没有。  
每当LQ84i回想起那段被Mistral当做虐待品的日子，它的机械脑子就害怕得过载。如第二次逃跑失败过后那样的惩罚又出现了很多次，持续了大约一个星期，每天Mistral都会用电极刺激刃狼的四肢，直到刃狼被动发出最痛苦的悲鸣声，直到刃狼的零件红到冒烟。每次刃狼几乎都觉得自己要坏掉了。刃狼感觉不到普通的疼痛，但是它仍旧能够体会到无法动弹的难受感觉。尽管刃狼根本不是真正的动物小狗，可是它仍旧那么害怕反复无常的行为。它害怕Mistral。她有时候对它甜言蜜语，却在下一秒将它的爪子掰断两根——刃狼太害怕人类了。  
“自由……什么是自由……”刃狼的身子不正常地吊着，露出了它由钢铁板组装成的犬类肚皮，活像一条风干的狗肉干。“我不知道……我不想杀没有必要杀的人，程序只命令我完成我应该完成的事……为什么我一定嗜血，为什么我一定要喜欢杀人，为什么我会被关在这里……为什么……自由……”  
LQ84i像机械故障一样发出无机质、且毫无声调的、严肃的喃喃自语。它关在实验室里已经八天了，Mistral很久没来看望它了，可能所有人都认为这是一堆破铜烂铁，打算让刃狼在这间实验室里待到它的机体报废为止吧。  
但是，正如世界上所有的机械一样。机械是人类的造物，机械狗刃狼是乖巧又笨拙的生物。纵使LQ84i聪明的机械脑袋能进行多少种运算，LQ84i也算不出人类的情感、非理智、暴虐、贪婪与疯狂。所以，当破破烂烂的雷电被丢进实验室里的时候，刃狼根本没想到，像他这样被虐待的机械生物，在这世界上根本不只有他一个。  
Mistral又出现了，她这次手里抓着一个被打得像破铜烂铁一样的机械人。她背后的五只手使劲地揪着机械男孩的金色头发，那个机械男孩浑身都是血和白色的电解液。他的左右手都被拧断了，此时只能在空中像断了线的木偶手臂那般来回摇摆。想都不用想，这肯定是Mistral做的。  
刃狼抬起头，它刻意避开Mistral的目光，用机械眼睛扫描着那个刚刚被抓进来的家伙。  
那家伙不是纯粹的机械，他的脑袋和脊髓还是人类的产物，其他部分全部都是人造的机械。他的机械肌肉做得很精妙，仿佛像真的人类肌肉那样遍布在他纤细的腿上，是那种连刃狼都想要称赞的高科技。如果从不区分颜色的话，他的机械大腿与机械臀部简直就像一个完美的裸体人类一样。在脚尖处，还贴心地配上了能够完美抓地的机械爪，以及方便弹跳的漂亮小高跟。  
这种想法或许对于AI来说有点怪，但刃狼确实很羡慕那个机械男孩的身体。在刃狼的机械脑袋里，这幅身体的实用性和美观度评价应该能达到S。  
不过现在并不是欣赏机械人身体的时候。  
“哈，天真的男孩。”Mistral像捆住刃狼那样，把雷电也捆在了实验室的墙壁上。当刃狼与雷电一起被竖贴着捆在墙上时，他俩看起来就像博物馆里的机械陈列柜，只能被人观赏与亵玩，毫无任何自由可言。  
当她确认雷电完全无法动弹时，Mistral猛地朝雷电踢去，用她锋利的高跟鞋刺中雷电的腹部。  
雷电吃痛地呻吟了一声，他的眼睛却仍未睁开，看上去好似是睡着了一般。  
“操，这都没醒，你是看不起我吗？”Mistral的表情扭曲，她的双手像蜈蚣那样扭动着，她用她涂了鲜红指甲油的手指头使劲地揪着雷电的头发，再佐以她的高跟鞋不断踩踏着雷电的私处。雷电的脑袋被迫诡异地抬起，可是他至始至终像木偶那样，神情平静，四肢下垂，毫无动静。  
“仔月光，去电击他。”Mistral嘁了一声，她躺倒在仔月光们组成的沙发上，命令其他还闲着的仔月光去替她惩罚这个不知好歹的家伙。  
“虽然说把你抓来的并不是我，是Monsoon用了点昏迷药，再加了点Sam的精神控制……但凌虐你的一定会是我……哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈……无论你醒来与否，你的命运都已经定了！”Mistral自言自语，她拆开一袋薯片，像看肥皂剧一样看着昏迷不醒的雷电被无数仔月光一拥而上，再被通上电极凌虐的场面。  
刃狼听到了令它毛骨悚然的电流声，它努力转过头去，目视着旁边那个被五花大绑的机械男孩。电流正从墙壁的绳索中飞驰而来。或许是Mistral的恶趣味，雷电的双腿被分得很开，而且还被吊在空中，形成M状，这让他大腿内侧的倒三角区清晰可见。而当雷电的身体因为电流不断痉挛时，雷电大张的双腿也会随之颤抖，他腰部、臀部、与腿部都如振翅的蝴蝶一样在空中不断抽搐。  
雷电似乎昏昏欲睡，但却不像是普通的昏迷药所致。在刃狼的扫描下，它能知道他的大脑正在剧烈活动，这种剧烈波动类似于做梦时的REM阶段，但是又有所差别。REM阶段的脑电波虽然剧烈波动，但是整体的思考偏向于无意识。刃狼能够检测到，雷电仍旧是有意识的。他的意识强烈，如同在梦里与什么人剧烈争吵对抗一般。  
“哈，越来越无聊。”Mistral打了个呵欠，她对于醒不来的人偶没有兴趣。她过去被凌虐的经历只让她在长大成人后变成数百倍于她童年加害者的超级施虐狂。Mistral喜欢看生物扭曲痛苦的样子，这就是为什么她总是把那些从小孩子的肢体中做成的仔月光再次肢解，甚至还在它们有意识能发出声音的时候，把它们活生生撕成两半。这也是为何Mistral在把LQ84i再抓回来的时候，首先凌虐了刃狼整整一周，刃狼的机械设计让它不但非常难以被玩坏，而且它还能像真正的小狗那样发出痛苦的声音。Mistral太享受施虐的感觉了，悲痛的惨叫每一下都刺激到她的神经，以至于她像个看综艺的小女孩那样兴奋得不行。  
醒不来的雷电对Mistral而言毫无意义，于是Mistral想到了另外一种玩法。  
“Doggy……”Mistral灰黑色的眼睛扫过一旁沉默的刃狼，她涂了紫色口红的嘴唇磨合出法式英语，“你能替我把你旁边天真的男孩，‘咔嚓’掉吗……？”  
刃狼还没来得及拒绝，它的悲鸣声先起来了。刃狼“嗷呜嗷呜”地惨叫着，它的爪子颤抖，不愿意抬起来哪怕一下。  
——不行，不行，不行……我不要再被她控制了……  
Mistral早已打开了实验室操控的电脑，她在LQ84i的控制命令里写下了几句话。刃狼身上的束缚器卸下来了一些，LQ84i现在能够在实验室里行走了。可是它却完全没有自主行走的能力，刃狼的每一个动作都在Mistral的操控之下。  
法国女人像看喜剧一样大笑着。刃狼走得很慢很慢，它想要控制它自己，但是Mistral施加的程序命令太过强硬，以至于刃狼只能眼睁睁地看着自己的身体挪动到雷电的跟前，再害怕地看到自己的爪子伸到自己的面前，向前，狠狠地刺入了雷电的胸部。  
血喷到了刃狼的脸上，刃狼条件反射地闭上眼睛。  
“不……请停……下……我……不想……”刃狼发出断断续续的机械无机质声音，可是它说得有多断断续续，它的心（如果它有的话）就有多绝望。  
“Doggy，你忘了我们曾经相亲相爱的VR训练？变得更杀戮吧，把你面前的家伙凌辱，然后分尸！”法国女人命令着，嘴角挂着愉快的微笑。  
如果刃狼可以像真正的狗那样流泪的话，它的眼睛里一定会浸满泪水吧。雷电和它太过相似，它又怎忍心对着与自己如此相似的机械痛下杀手。可惜刃狼不是真正的动物，它的眼睛仍旧凶狠地闪着红光，它的爪子在雷电的身体上划下一道又一道爪痕。它的耳朵里充斥着雷电略微紧促的呼吸，还有雷电时不时吃痛的呻吟。  
“小狗，去舔他。”Mistral又打下一串指令，“我把你的尾巴解放了一小部分，用你长长的尾巴掀开他的生殖器，然后把你的小爪子塞进去！”  
刃狼颤颤巍巍地用它的牙齿咬掉了雷电下体遮盖入口的那块金属板。此时呈现在刃狼眼前的，是模拟成人类内脏形状的生化皮肤甬道。刃狼知道这些东西也都不是真的，可是雷电——那个拥有脑袋与脊髓的雷电——一定能够感受到痛觉。刃狼并没有急着把自己的爪子挠进去，他先是闻了一会雷电下体被做成阴唇状的入口，Mistral对此很满意，她命令LQ84i继续进行这种行为。  
刃狼背对着Mistral，它的狗脑袋埋在雷电M字大开的双腿间，用它的机械小牙齿啃咬着雷电的入口部分。为了使它的佯装更逼真，刃狼甚至努力吸吮了一下那个入口来发出一些淫秽的水声。雷电的身体仿真系统做得很好，当刃狼舔得越用力，雷电里头滴出来的白色电解液就越多，在某些瞬间还会像喷泉那样大量喷出来，溅满了刃狼小小的狗脑袋。在某一时刻，当刃狼的背完全背着Mistral时，它趁着那个女人不注意，把自己的钢铁小爪子偷偷收了起来。  
——如果只是把一个无刺的铁块塞进去，这个陌生的机械男孩应该不会那么痛。  
LQ84i偷偷地想着。Mistral的目光灼灼，她催促着LQ84i赶紧把爪子放进去。刃狼照做了，它将自己缩成一个小铁块的小爪子塞进了雷电湿湿滑滑的内部。里面太滑了，而且不知为何，刃狼觉得那个甬道比它所想象的要容易进去得多。  
——可能因为里面是生物仿真，不是机械。  
机械小狗一边运算着，它的小爪子一边在雷电的下体里进出。的确，如果是生物仿真的话，就比纯粹的铁块容易移动，这么算来的话，感受到的疼痛也会少上许多吧。  
“喂，LQ84i，你是不是在偷懒，快点继续挠你的小爪子！”Mistral在后面命令着。刃狼被迫快速挪动它的爪子。随着它的动作，它发现机械男孩的体内似乎有什么东西藏着。在刃狼每次用爪子放到某个地方的时候，它似乎都碰到了什么像按钮一样的东西。  
——不如来试试看。  
刃狼的脑子里又在计算逃跑的可能性了。今天的Mistral就和上次那样漏洞百出。刃狼很讨厌这里的一切，不过它唯独喜欢Mistral的粗心大意，这个女人非常情绪化，经常因为某些任性的想法而对刃狼“顽皮”式的逃跑视而不见。刃狼在下一次触碰到那个开关的时候，伸出了它刚刚缩进去的机械指甲，快速地点了两下那个地方。  
“啊啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
这份突如其来的、如磨刀般沙哑又锐利的人类惨叫声把刃狼吓坏了。它抬头看了看那个机械男孩，发现他已经完全醒了过来。  
——原来如此，那个玩意是他身体里的电源吗？如果不启动的话，机械男孩就会陷入全身瘫痪。怪不得刚刚他的脑子能够如清醒时一般活跃，身体却完全动弹不得。  
雷电剧烈喘着气，他睁开冰蓝色的眼睛，眼底里全是嫌恶。他在刚刚的半个小时里，不知道被Monsoon放了什么机关，完全控制不了自己的身体。他完全没有失去五感，却完全无法活动。他像个被装在瓶子里的人那样，想要大吼大叫，想要跳起来把他们全部杀害，却无法动弹自己身体哪怕那么一下。当Mistral把他捆起来的时候，雷电确实在心里与她对骂，可是雷电一句话也说不出来，他只能任凭自己的身体像失去绳索的木偶那样任人摆布。  
“啊，天真的家伙，你醒啦？”Mistral手里夹着一片薯片，她完全不知道刃狼做了什么事，正如她完全无法预料到雷电下一步会做什么一样。  
“This is nasty……”雷电缓慢地眨眨眼睛，他冰蓝色的眼睛偶尔闪过一丝红光，“你们真是一群疯子……”  
“那又怎么样，手下败将没有选择的余地。”Mistral挑挑眉，“还想为了你的正义而战斗吗？”  
“岂止如此。”雷电低沉地说，他的一只眼睛微微眯了起来。他摇晃了一下自己的身体，闭眼，再睁眼，他后脚跟处突然弹出了两把小刀。雷电用一个漂亮的后空翻踢掉了缠在他身上所有的绳索，顺带还把曾经捆在LQ84i身上的绳索也利落地切开了。  
“不好意思，借我用一下，一会就还给你——”雷电朝刃狼点了个头，反手就拧下了它尾巴上的电锯。刃狼吃痛了一声，它朝着雷电不满地抗议了一声，却看在雷电帮它解开绳索的份上，并没有咬他。  
刚刚还瘫倒在仔月光组成的沙发上的Mistral咧开了一个危险的笑容，她放下手里的薯片。仔月光聚集在她身边，形成诡异的圆。那些人造实验体们一个一个献祭出它们的双手，组装在她的背部，让她看起来像一尊恶魔像。  
“好啊，既然你已经做好了为了正义而杀戮的准备，那就等着战死沙场吧！”Mistral癫狂地大笑着。  
仔月光组成的长枪对上了雷电手中LQ84i尾部的电锯。  
刃狼不知道他们谁输谁赢，也不知道这个机械男孩是不是也能拥有属于他的自由。只不过那时候，这条机械小狗在时隔半个月后，终于从实验室那无人监管的、空空荡荡的出口处，看到了它第三次逃跑的希望。

FIN


End file.
